1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system, management apparatus, management method, and computer-readable medium, which manage the operating statuses of image forming apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as stable and efficient power supply methods, non-green powers by means of thermal power generation, nuclear power generation, and the like have been used. In recent years, use of green powers generated by wind generation, photovoltaic generation, biomass power generation, micro hydro, geothermal generation, and the like, which have lighter environmental loads, is increasing. However, as a feature of the green power, since a supply power amount depends on the weather, climate, and time, it is difficult to stably supply a power.
For this reason, in order to control power supply and demand, a project for laying power grids which can control and optimize the electric power flow based on smart grids (next-generation power grids) from both the supply and demand sides has been advanced. For example, Demand Response Research Center, “OPEN AUTOMATED DEMAND RESPONSE COMMUNICATIONS SPECIFICATION (Version 1.0)”, [online], April 2009, [search on Aug. 25, 2011], Internet <URL:http://openadr.lbl.gov/pdf/cec-500-2009-063.pdf> specifies standard communication specifications required to exchange demand response signals between a power company which supplies electrical power and consumers on the power demand side.
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-36084 discloses a technique for controlling electric power to minimize the influences on convenience and comfort of consumers at the time of occurrence of a demand response signal of the power company. According to this literature, a system which can minimize the influences on the convenience and comfort of consumers by precisely executing power control based on the current status and previous performance data as a power suppression method based on a demand response signal is provided. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-53122 discloses a system which reduces the environmental loads and also reduces the workloads on users at the time of use of an MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral) system.
However, the communication specifications described in Demand Response Research Center, “OPEN AUTOMATED DEMAND RESPONSE COMMUNICATIONS SPECIFICATION (Version 1.0)”, [online], April 2009, [search on Aug. 25, 2011, Internet <URL:http://openadr.lbl.gov/pdf/cec-500-2009-063.pdf> do not include any power control method of multi-function apparatuses such as image forming apparatus and MFPs and an apparatus configured by a plurality of hardware components and software services as power control target apparatuses of consumers. For this reason, it is difficult to flexibly attain power suppression based on a demand response signal for respective functions. In order to effectively attain power suppression based on a demand response signal, the whole apparatus or respective principal functions are stopped, thus considerably impairing the user convenience.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-36084, power control of a single function of an apparatus is executed. For this reason, it is difficult to execute the power control of multi-function apparatuses so as not to impair the convenience as much as possible according to the usage situations of the respective functions and apparatuses of the users. For example, it is impossible to execute power control by prioritizing functions and apparatuses which are frequently used by the users. Furthermore, when apparatuses are operated using electric power such as green power whose supply power amount largely depends on the weather, climate, and time, and which is difficult to be stably supplied, the apparatuses cannot be stably operated. For example, drastic power suppression based on a demand response signal is required, and the entire apparatus or many functions are stopped, thus considerably impairing the user convenience.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-53122 does not provide any mechanism which suppresses functions and power consumption according to a supply power when the supply power fluctuates. Also, it is impossible to implement control which continues processing as a system while attaining power suppression by processing functions of the MFP using an information processing apparatus having a different supply power.